Ponyhammer 40K: Fall of Caliban
by HalfTangible
Summary: In the grim darkness of the 31st millennium, friendship is magic... but not for much longer.The Luna Heresy has begun, and the Warmare's first task is the removal of the Dark Angels Legion of Space Mareines... And their primarch, Fluttershy.


Well... School's out now, so I've got some time to work on this. Welcome to Ponyhammer, Fall of Caliban.

Yeah, the planet name's still the same. So sue me =P

Be honest in your reviews - It's the only way I'll get any better.

Without further ado... let's begin.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Support the show._

_Warhammer 40K is owned by Games Workshop, and the Horus Heresy has many writers far better than me throwing their weight behind it. Support them, too.  
_

_I want to thank the Giant in the Playground forum's community for helping to build many details of this world, to Sanity-X, the deviantart artist __who originally drew up the Space Mareines (and more) and to Lauren Faust for creating the show based on toys that is actually pretty dang good.  
_

_Warning: This IS going to be dark. Making Ponyhammer the happybright of the actual show would ruin the whole point of doing this in the first place. Ponies WILL die. Fittingly, sadly, even heroicly, but there will be death._

* * *

Warmare Luna's chambers aboard the battle-barge _Nightmare Moon_ were extremely sparse. Aside from a banner bearing an eight-pointed star, a painting of the Princess and the Primarchs at Ullanor, a bed and a desk, there was almost nothing to indicate that anypony lived here at all, let alone a primarch. She preferred the room that way – it was quicker to clean.

Luna's massive armor had recently been repainted from white to purple to match her coat, and her dark blue mane flowed beside her, sparkling like starlight.

As her door slid open with a pneumatic hiss, she turned and glared at her guest. "You're late."

"Am I?" The brown stallion asked, his grin spreading wide until it split his face. "Soooo sorry. Must've missed the time."

Luna's eyes flashed white as her horn began to glow threateningly. "WE ARE NOT AMUSED, HAVOC. THIS IS A VERY DELICATE STAGE OF OUR OPERATION. IF YOU WISH TO BE A PART OF OUR NEW GALACTIC ORDER WHEN I ASSUME THE THRONE IN EQUESTRIA-"

"-Then fall in line and act like the leader and primarch you are supposed to be, blah blah blah blah blah blah." He interjected, his voice weary. "Heard it before. What was so important you decided not to personally lead your legion and call me away from mine?"

Luna began to pace around the room. "As you already know, over the last few months I have carefully laid out my plans for this galaxy, occasionally with help from you and the other legions. The most important of these was the recruitment of our fellow primarchs to our righteous cause." Luna sighed, her anger drained from her voice and her regret beginning to seep through. "Unfortunately, many of our sisters will be unlikely to turn."

Havoc cocked an eyebrow. "How did you figure that out without telling them about your plans?"

Luna glanced at him, an amused smirk crossing her face. "I can be very imaginative. Fortunately, I have control of half of the Mareine legions. The problem is that among those I am now _certain_ I cannot turn is the Dark Angels Legion. Fluttershy's… unusual tactics have resulted in her Legion's casualties being extremely minimal throughout the Great Crusade."

Havoc nodded. He knew this already. Fluttershy's 'unusual tactics' was Luna's way of saying 'peaceful negotiation', and while most primarchs had a certain charisma, Fluttershy's demeanor had a way of stealing away all of one's hostility in a split second, even the strange and enigmatic Eldeer. It was rumored she'd once even talked them out of an Exodite world (though Havoc was sure the rumors were complete crap.) and similar stories of insane negotiation for the impossible followed her like clockwork. Wherever Fluttershy went, war did not. It was as basic a fact as that Trixie speaks in third person, or Rainbow Dash can fly.

As a result, the Dark Angels were able to boast the fewest casualties of any Legion in the Imperium, and while they didn't have as large or effective a recruitment base as, say, Twilight's Space Dragons, their numbers added up after a while. The entire legion was numerous, strong and honorable.

_Perhaps TOO honorable. _Havoc thought darkly.

"Further, this means that she alone has the numbers to facilitate reinforcements to all of her sisters throughout the galaxy once I begin my campaign, unless she turns from Celestia or is... removed." She glared at Havoc. "And she will never turn from Celestia."

Havoc felt something throb in his chest. He didn't like where this was going.

"Fluttershy is no warrior. But her forces love her, and -"

"Hold it." Havoc blinked. "Love? Even when you described your own legion you used 'devoted'…"

"Ah, that's right, you haven't worked with the actual mareines personally, have you? It has always been your legion, or between you and Fluttershy." Luna smiled at the only male primarch. "I call The Dark Angel's feelings for their primarch 'love' because it cannot be described with any other word. You'll see what I mean. If you're uncomfortable with love, I suppose 'insanely fanatical devotion' also fits.

"But back to business. Her forces love her, and she is still a primarch. She will be difficult to imprison, and even if we could, her Legion would free her before we could blink. As such, you and Mare-do-well shall take your respective legions and put an end to-"

"NO! We can't do that!" He interrupted, no longer joking flippantly. "Fluttershy could be… incapacitated! Imprisoned! We can't kill her!"

_Why not? Too afraid?_

_**Shut up!**_

"I'm afraid we have no choice." She shook her head. "Like I said, imprisoning a primarch is nigh impossible, and even if we could her legion would do all in it's power to get her back. We can't risk that… Havoc, if there were any other way to bring her out of this war, believe me, I would. Fluttershy deserves to live for all the good she has done, and so much more just because she's… well, _her._ But she is devoted to Celestia, and opposed to the violence I need to wreak to bring about our new order."

Havoc felt something push in the back of his mind. He felt sure that Luna was right, this was the only way. But all the same…

"Ah… that's right." The Warmare moved closer to Havoc. "Fluttershy was the one who found you."

Havoc didn't meet Luna's eyes.

Luna placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Look, if you're not up to this, I could get-"

_She thinks you can't. Not _won't_ do it. _Can't _do it._

Havoc's hoof rose like lightning and smacked Luna's off of his shoulder. "I'll do it." He turned and sulked from the room. "But I don't like it." The door slammed behind him with a clanging note of finality.

The small voice in the back of his mind continued as he trotted out of Luna's private chambers.

_She doesn't think you capable of defeating Fluttershy._ The voice repeated, hurt pride clear as day to Havoc.

_If she didn't think me capable, she wouldn't send me. _He tried to reason.

_She nearly didn't, and Mare-do-well is coming as well._

_Well, yeah, she's there to help mop up the Angels._

_Is she? There was a sneer in her voice when she mentioned you haven't worked with them personally before…_

Havoc blinked at the dark turn of his thoughts. He had thought of her as smiling, not sneering, hadn't he? _Well, Mare-do-well _has_ worked with the Dark Angels personally, that's why she's here._

_That's just what Luna WANTS you to think. She wants to protect your fragile little male ego._

Havoc bristled at that thought. The other primarchs tried to hide it from him, but he could see their disdain for the fact that he alone among the primarchs was male. He saw their suspicion, their contempt. They thought he was twisted by the warp, that there was no other way to explain the fact that he was male, no other way to explain why the geneseed from his stock still only worked on females. He had since then done everything he could to prove himself to all of his sisters, and even his own legion, and for a time he thought he had.

But recently, his thoughts had turned dark towards his 'sisters'. Rainbow's pranks and joking confidence turned to cruel jokes and arrogance. Twilight's interest in his change, which he formerly saw as charming curiosity, now made him feel like a slab of worthless meat.

He'd always thought Luna had accepted his skills on their own merits right from the start. She and Fluttershy alone had never so much as _attempted_ to think themselves above him. However, now the thought that Luna, his greatest mentor and friend, might indeed think of him the same way as, say, Twilight or Rarity wouldn't leave him alone.

_My ego is NOT fragile._ He growled in his head.

_Really? Cuz it just cracked there. Big time. You might wanna get that looked at._

Havoc slammed his hoof into the the floor of the corridor, enraged by his own dark thoughts._  
_

_I will prove her wrong. I AM a primarch, and I will cripple these angels, as a demigod should._

_Even if that means crippling Fluttershy?_

Havoc walked on without answering himself. He had no answer to that.

He didn't _want_ to have an answer to that.

* * *

There actually IS a reason there's a male primarch. Bear with me.


End file.
